


Don't You Know What Day it is?

by The_Alice_Killer



Series: One-Shots [56]
Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Party, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23670649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Alice_Killer/pseuds/The_Alice_Killer
Summary: It's Tomoe's birthday, but she forgot about it.Loosely based on the fact that Tomoe has indeed forgotten her own birthday before
Series: One-Shots [56]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1343500
Kudos: 15





	Don't You Know What Day it is?

Tomoe woke up in the morning to her alarm. She turned it off and sat up. She stretched and then looked at her phone. She had no messages.

Tomoe got up and went to take a quick shower. Thankfully, there was no school today. She was exhausted from the week already. Having today to relax was nice. There wasn't any practice either. She had the day to herself.

After she finished showering, she went down to the kitchen. Ako wasn't around, which surprised her a little. She didn't have any practice today. And she normally was up by now. Tomoe went to see if she had just slept in, but found the room empty.

She just shrugged it off and we to make herself some breakfast. As she was eating, she got a text. It was from Himari. She asked Tomoe to stop by the Hazawa Café at noon. Tomoe agreed, though she had no idea why she was being asked to do so.

Was she forgetting something? Maybe. Well, it couldn't be too important if she didn't remember it. Tomoe didn't know what to do until noon. Could she head over earlier? No. There was probably a reason it was for noon. She wasn't going to come early.

Tomoe ended up just playing on her phone while watching TV. There wasn't much else to do. She was a little worried that Ako didn't say anything about where she was at. Tomoe texted her, but she replied very vaguely. It wasn't unlike Ako to do that, so she didn't think too much into it.

Soon enough, noon came around. Tomoe headed out of her house. Hopefully this would explain what's going on. Tomoe took a slow walk. She didn't feel like she needed to rush. She took the time to wonder why she was being called to the café.

It still didn't take her too long to arrive. The front door said closed. Tomoe tried it. It was open. She stepped into the place. It was dark. Where was everyone? She was supposed to be here, right? She soon got her answer.

The lights turned on, "Happy birthday, Tomoe!"

Tomoe blinked in surprise. It was her birthday today? How could she forget?

"Did you seriously forget your birthday again, Tomo-chin?" Moca teased.

Tomoe nervously chuckled, "Maybe?"

Everyone sighed. Leave it to Tomoe to ruin the moment. She did this every year. They were mostly used to it by this point, but it still annoyed them when it happened.

"Onee-chan, how can you forget your own birthday!?" Ako ran over to her and hugged her.

"Sorry. It just slipped my mind." Tomoe apologized as she patted Ako on the head.

"What are we going to do with you..." Himari sighed, "Well. Um, let's do the cake!"

Tomoe was drug over to a table. There was a cake sitting there as well as a box. It wasn't hard to tell that the box was a present.

"I'll light the candles." Tsugumi offered.

Once the candles were lit, they all started singing. Tomoe was flushing red as she waited. It was a little embarrassing. She was glad when it ended and she could blow out the candles. Everyone cheered and then they started a hugging line. Everyone took turns giving Tomoe a hug.

"Can we have cake now?" Moca asked.

"Is all you ever think about food?" Ran sent a slight glare her way.

"Poor Moca is starving over here." Moca responded with a slight smirk.

"You just ate like an hour ago." Himari pointed out.

"Everyone's ganging up on me now." Moca pretended to be upset, "Tomoe! Save me!"

Tomoe chuckled as Moca threw herself at her and pretended to hide behind her. Tomoe just shook her head. Everyone started laughing.

"Can we have cake, though?" Moca peeked her head out from behind Tomoe.

"Sure. I don't see why not." Tomoe replied.

"Yay!"

Tsugumi and Ran cut the cake into even slices and served them. They all sat at some tables that had been pushed together. Tomoe was in the middle. Ako was right next to her. Himari ended up on the other side.

"So, whatcha think? Like the party?" Himari asked.

"Yeah. I'm glad you guys did this." Tomoe replied.

"Now, how about next year you actually remember your birthday." Ako said.

Tomoe laughed, "I'll try, I promise."

They talked about random topics while they ate. Once they were done, it was time for the present. Ako was the one who handed it to her. All of them had worked together to pick it out for her.

Tomoe opened the box. Inside was a jacket. She took it out and unfolded it. It was just a simple black jacket.

"You never seem to have light jackets for spring, so we thought we'd give you one." Ako explained.

"Thank you." Tomoe smiled at them.

"Now what? We've done everything..." Himari pouted.

"I know! Let's go to the arcade and have a tournament!" Ako suggested.

"What type of tournament?" Ran questioned.

"I dunno... um, a dance off!"

"Eh?"

"Come on! It'll be fun!" Ako pleaded.

"I suppose we can try it." Tomoe agreed.

As it was her birthday, everyone else went with it. They cleaned up everything and then made their way to the arcade. They started off just messing around. No one was in a rush to do anything.

Ako made a bracket for the tournament. After a while, they started. It was an interesting experience. They goofed off a lot while playing the game. No one was ever going to take it seriously to begin with, after all.

Ako ended up winning. It was clear that she played the game quite often. Ako demanded a prize for winning. They decided they'd all go out and get ice cream to end the day.

"Today has been awesome guys. Thanks for all of this." Tomoe said.

"It would've been better if you would've remembered it was your birthday."

"Heh... sorry about that. I promise that next year I'll remember."

"You better. Or no party for you."


End file.
